Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 January 2015
07:02 Muszę grać na akordeonie (ogw) 07:03 No, to zetwu na serio 07:03 a czemu nie podacie imion bosz ... 07:03 Crejz, ty samobójco >.< 07:03 Kamien jestes kamieniem 07:03 Ja nie podaje! Poza Lucy/Rose Nie podam! 07:04 kto to crejz ? 07:04 hayo :D 07:04 Ktoś ;d Pomyśl 07:04 Crejz zawsze była, jest i będzie Crejz ^^ 07:04 o/ 07:04 kto too crejz ?? 07:04 dobry deń 07:04 hayo :D 07:04 Cejz zawsze była jest będzie... Nie pamiętam avka Crejz zanim była piką xD 07:05 już miałam dosyć szukania kolejnych zdjęć do prezentacji (bp) 07:05 Bla i tak samobójca ^_^ 07:05 o/ 07:05 Crejz, nie mów, że chcesz znów się zabić -,-" 07:05 rzygam normalnie beżowymi zdjęciami wykopalisk (bp) 07:05 ktoto ttoo crejz ? 07:05 z/w 07:06 Heeeeeeeeej, Lobo. 07:06 a przy okazji muszę się jeszcze pouczyć do poprawki z wejściówki (kartkówki)... zabijcie mnie (bp) 07:06 Crejz to pikachu 07:06 hej Piniacz 07:06 o/ 07:06 o/ 07:06 heeeeeeeejoooo ^^ 07:06 nie martw sie, Lobo, na ten tydzień czeka mnie masa sprawdzianów ;-; 07:06 *me bierze tabletki nasenne i umiera 07:06 Lol nie czaje was . 07:06 Crezy zyje? 07:07 Crejz, no weź (QQ) 07:07 bicz plis, kiedy wy się będziecie byczyć, ja będę mieć sesje D: 07:07 * CREEPY X X patrzy na cre 07:07 *crejz 07:07 i mózg mi wysiadł (mindblow) 07:07 ale to pewnie zmęczenie 07:07 Crejz jest samobójcą ;-; 07:07 lobo, kiedy masz sesje? :V 07:07 Znowu? 07:08 hej 07:08 o/ 07:08 hayo :D 07:08 o/ 07:08 wy jestescie pojebani ta cała wiki piki ^^ jest pojebana XD 07:08 Tak Cre znowu 07:08 Lobo! 07:08 Kamien 07:08 nolife, nie bluznij :V 07:08 o/ 07:08 zaczynam ostatniego tygodnia stycznia i się ciągnie jeszcze z 2 tyg 07:08 * CREEPY X X robi facepalma 07:08 o/ 07:08 o/ 07:08 za bluzga 07:08 hej Nys 07:08 lobo kidy masz ferie? 07:08 hayo :D 07:08 Crejz, PW >.> 07:08 To jej trzeci kick (y) 07:09 ja nie mam ferii (numb) 07:09 Nolife - nie bluźnij 07:09 imprrza!!! 07:09 ok 07:09 Ja mam w poniedziałek 07:09 tzn. mam, ale krótko 07:09 * Taki jeden z Nysy adoptuje lobo i wystawia jej papierek 07:09 w tym czasie mam sesję (numb) 07:09 Lobo - wspołczuje (alt sie zaciął) 07:09 Ja mam najdłuższe 07:09 Lobo ale to był trzeci kick :V 07:09 Hajs, nie chce mi się to pobrać. x'D 07:09 trzeci? 07:10 Tak 07:10 nerka 07:10 nolifee 07:10 gdyby alt się zaciął wyglądało by to tak 07:10 to jak znów zaklnie to będzie ban 07:10 Ja sie boje dostać trzeciego kicka 07:10 Piniak .-. 07:10 No nie no weź ;-; 07:10 ._. 07:10 łóó ął śę żąćął 07:10 Wtedy, gdy wreszcie zachciało ci się dodać.. ;___; 07:10 dobra Nys, nie demonstruj tego, plis 07:10 bo mi się napis Catal Huyuk się przypomina D: 07:10 ruchaaliscie sie juz ? 07:11 Spróbuję jeszcze przez jeden sposób. 07:11 ?? 07:11 mam brata metala! (yay) 07:11 ban :V 07:11 i wgl miałam dzisiaj ciekawe zajęcia 07:11 Z neta 07:11 NoLife, ja banuję na 6 lat. 07:11 facet od łaciny taki sympatyczny (dafuq) 07:11 * CREEPY X X idzie do kryjówki grać na komputerze 07:11 Bla nie mam nic na PW 07:11 XD 07:11 Ymyy 07:11 bawią mnie ludzie, którzy celowo łamią zasady, żeby dostać kicka lub bana xd 07:11 hayo :D 07:11 Soko noko o/ 07:11 Same here. 07:11 a na pradziejach powszechnych mieliśmy o Hunach (la) 07:12 kto 07:12 hej bc 07:12 ? 07:12 Heyo 07:12 Co tam? 07:12 hej BC 07:12 a dobrze u nas 07:12 hiej sjostra 07:12 Przenoszę się do was, okiee? xd 07:12 Lobo znasz Metaliona? 07:12 dobijam się poprawianiem wejściówek (kartkówek), a co? c: 07:12 Ok 07:12 nope Nys 07:12 dlaczego? xd 07:12 okiee 07:12 BC - ban na MWŚ? (bp) 07:12 Nie xd 07:12 To jest komixxowicz taki i mój brat (z neta) 07:13 aha 07:13 Ja powiem 07:13 Nie chce tam już wchodzić ;-; 07:13 ruchaliscie sie juz czy niee ? 07:13 BC się z salai pokłóciła czy cuś 07:13 Bc - bo mwś się rozpada? 07:13 ban, plz (QQ) 07:13 *wbija nóż w głowę ^^ 07:13 Piniacz - ty czy ja? 07:13 nevermind 07:13 hayo :D 07:13 NoLife bądź już cicho 07:13 2h 07:13 Siema córka! 07:13 yey (all!) 07:13 Heyo 07:13 Yo :3 07:13 hej Madzia 07:14 Soko noko o/ 07:14 Jak tam życie? :3 07:14 BC dalej nie wysłałaś jakiegoś zespołu czy coś tam.. 07:14 My sie dzisiaj widziałyśmy (bp) 07:14 BC - to, że graficznie znów ta strona leży nie oznacza, że nie warto wchodzić 07:14 a ok 07:14 Nys nie skorzystam z oferty PW 07:14 Imoł (TT0 <3 07:14 Lobo, nie o grafike chodzi 07:14 (TT) * 07:14 Imoł <3 07:14 no chyba, że społeczność cię tam wkurza 07:14 Tak 07:14 Lobo, nie warto wchodzić. 07:14 zw 07:14 aha 07:14 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga all na forum 07:15 *czacie 07:15 nie ma Rebeli, to jeszcze gorzej? xD 07:15 XD 07:15 Hmm.. ostatnio też rzadziej tam zaglądam :/ 07:15 nie/tak 07:15 A z Rebeliantami było źle? :v 07:15 Nys - przyzwyczajenia z komixxów? 07:15 No, admini mi sie teraz tam nie podobajo xd 07:15 trochę dziwi mnie administracja :V 07:15 piniak tak 07:15 a jacy są? 07:15 BC nie ma kogo poderwać 07:15 bo nwm 07:15 XD 07:15 szkoda, że Rebele odeszły, umiały ogarnąć 07:15 Nysa, Ty chyba nie wiesz, co mówisz. I: 07:15 Serio Nys? xd 07:15 Hajs, zgadzam się z twą teorią 07:16 Nco? 07:16 do Rebeli miałam tylko to, że np. Szczurek nie był sympatyczny :/ 07:16 jj 07:16 Szopek była spoko ^^ 07:16 Nys jest zakaz na hugi :V 07:16 a Bunny - ja czuję wciąż stary uraz, więc nie wiem, co do niej (bp) 07:16 ale serio, to umieli ogarnąć 07:16 stary uraz ? 07:17 to ED 07:17 Wiem 07:17 that's why (aag) 07:17 Ale prywatnego coś czy..uraz że ogólnie? 07:17 Rat powinien umarnąć za to co mi na pw napisał kiedyś 07:17 Yo. 07:17 Soko noko o/ 07:17 Heyo 07:17 o/ 07:17 hej Zalgo 07:17 zalgo kupiła talgo 07:17 o/ 07:17 ZalgoGirl? Lazari??? 07:17 długa historia 07:17 Madzia - związane z tym, że mam tu teraz biurko 07:17 Plz, nie jeździjcie mi tu po Szczurze, bo to mój syn. 07:18 ale podobno ona nic do mnie nie ma 07:18 O, wędrówka ludów. Dpbry. 07:18 My mamy czas Lobo (eyes) 07:18 *dobry, 07:18 Lobo, nie pamięstam - Salai jest adminem, Ins modem, Roju modem, Strange ma biuro :V 07:18 Zalgo - JEZU NIE 07:18 Pinia to lepiej go wychowuj 07:18 Nie. 07:18 plis nie mów "wędrówka ludów" D: 07:18 Mi odpowiada jaki jest. 07:18 2 dni pod rząd to miałam D: 07:18 Jak można komuś na Pw pisać żę jest gejem i ma kłopoty z bzyk bzyk swojego chłopaka! 07:19 Ok, nie denerwuj się... 07:19 Rat jest spoko, tylko czasem faktycznie przesadzał 07:19 Soko noko o/ 07:19 Ojojoj...te problemy z biurem ;_; Eghem.. 07:19 Yo 07:19 wędrówka lodów 07:19 Heloł. 07:19 a, i hayo :V 07:19 hejka 07:19 mogę tylko powiedzieć tyle, że to jest związane z moimi studiami 07:19 Pa 07:19 Jak dla mnie i w stosunku do mnie jest w porządku, może dlatego, że jego i EDka znam dłużej niż Wy. 07:19 i dzisiaj to było fajnie ^^ 07:19 No yyy 07:20 (BB) 07:20 ja Rata nie znam, nie znałam, itp. 07:20 D1 07:20 jego ? Czyli kogo? 07:20 juhu! 07:20 Rata. 07:20 Dj, jakie Lazari? Nie orientuję. 07:20 A wolicie tu siedzieć czy na tamtym czacie (tak się pytam z ciekawości) 07:20 Piszę ze steamowskiej przeglądarki 07:20 te efekty dźwiękowe są epickie 07:20 BC, zgadnij. (huh) 07:20 ZalgoGirl mi się z jednym komiksem skojarzyło 07:20 ED - neutral, Raccoon - (y) , Rat - potrafił ogarnąć stronę, ale do społeczeństwa nie był miły :/ 07:21 Pinia, ty mnie podobno nie lubisz 07:21 Aham. 07:21 Iiii? 07:21 Każdy kto nie lubi mojej siostry ma wyjść 07:21 nie mam swojego stnowiska (ale ostatnio mam dość "nieporządku" na MWŚ) 07:21 zw :V 07:21 Nysy, ogar xd 07:21 Nys, BC ma rację 07:21 nie 07:21 weź, bo miałam przed chwilą wyjść i dziwnie by to wyglądało xd 07:21 xD 07:21 XD 07:21 Tak, Pinia, ty (son) 07:21 O lol 07:21 dobra, zw xd 07:21 XD 07:22 Młoda Foka XD 07:22 BC, noo iii? :v 07:22 No i, że się troi 07:22 XD 07:22 No ale ogółem patrząc najlepszy w całym MWŚ jest Rico i to jak on dużo zrobił :3 Bo przecież dzięki niemu wika dalej żyje :_; 07:22 Nys, mam dziś podły humor, nawet NoLife'owi wlepiłam bana 07:22 ale pociski 07:22 Rico ;') 07:22 w sumie teraz Rico jest faktycznie spoko 07:22 Dobry synek 07:22 Pinia, Salai na MWŚ siedzi, tam możesz 07:22 BC - oświeć, kto jest w administracji? 07:23 Madzia, nie Rico nie jest dobry. :v 07:23 Dawaj 07:23 Bo z nim porozmawiałem i się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem i powymieniałem się z nim kłopotami życiowymi 07:23 BC, o co Ci tak właściwie chodzi? 07:23 Rico 07:23 Piniak ale ja mówię jego słowami i mam z tego po prostu beke ;/ 07:23 Oświeć mnie, Lobo 07:23 Soko noko o/ 07:23 o/ 07:23 ale ja się ciebie pytam BC xD 07:23 Yo 07:23 hej Ked 07:23 hej ked 07:23 Nie obchodzi mnie Salai i mwś, skoro Rebelianci odeszli. 07:23 *rzuca Nysa Kamykami 07:23 Lobo ale mamy zgranie XD 07:23 Pinia, to ty w końcu mnie lubisz, czy nie? 07:23 zaiste 07:24 Lobo - strange ma biuro jest chyba modem Rico , Loki , Rojek 07:24 Nie znam Cię nawet, lol. x'D 07:24 I kilku tam. 07:24 Pinia, ciebie Salai nie obchodzi? 07:24 Nie wiem dokładnie ;/ 07:24 A ma mnie obchodzić? 07:24 * Taki jeden z Nysy steam 07:24 a admini poza Strange? 07:24 Oki, coś nowego xd 07:24 Sorki 07:24 Nie wiem. 07:24 chyba Salai, jak widzę 07:24 Lel. :v 07:24 3 centymetrowy przedłużacz. Handluj z tym. ;_; 07:24 XD 07:24 Ja nie ogarniam już wiki ani tej ani tamtej ... 07:24 "Coś nowego"? Niby od kiedy? :v 07:24 dżizas, jakby mi wlepili adma tam, to bym ich zarąbała xD 07:24 Noseee? 07:24 1-milimetrowy przedłużacz 07:25 Moje postanowienia noworoczne odejść w przeciągu kilku miesięcy stąd ;/ 07:25 Niech wlepio lobo adma 07:25 NOPE 07:25 Madzia, czemu? 07:25 Lobo spokojnie. Nie dosłownie zarąbała ;_ 07:25 ;) * 07:25 Madzi nie! 07:25 Bo szlaban! 07:25 Długa historia...użytkownicy ;) 07:25 Nie! 07:25 Bo szlaban będzię! 07:25 Tato (QQ) Ale ja będę na skeypie 07:25 I na fb 07:25 ciekawa jestem, czy Aracz ma tam adma... 07:25 Madzia, na skajpaju mi wszystko opowiesz 07:25 i GG 07:25 Jeśli ktoś ma xd 07:25 Ale na fb i gg nie mam 07:26 Ale masz skeypa ;) 07:26 GG już długo nie mam 07:26 Ta, Madzia aż się komplikuje... 07:26 lobo on ma chyba lodA 07:26 *moda 07:26 A ja mam GG. 07:26 Ekhem...Zaraz zrobie naszą ulubioną kawę i wszystko mi Madzia opowiesz 07:26 XD 07:26 ZG komplikuje ze co? 07:26 tzn. niby zreaktywowałam, ale i tak nie używam 07:26 szkiszłem jak papierosz 07:26 Nie ogarniam tak troszkę ;/ 07:26 Mojej wypowiedzi...pewnie tak 07:26 Jaką ulubioną kawę? ;o; Imoł mi tez! ;c 07:26 Crejz, PW >.> 07:27 Rosyjska ruletka, major und minor ;_; 07:27 zw, idę w razie czego zbić Przemka - dodał nową część Inwazji xD 07:27 po 14 cz. był bliski śmierci, gdy zetknął się z moim rage'm xD 07:27 Dobra. Ja lecę może potem z fona tu wbije a jak nie to IMOŁ będę na Skeypie może ;_; 07:27 a niech to licho, przecież mam zadane z pszyry. 07:27 Bo mam sprawdzian jutro z Religi a ja nic nie umiem ;_; 07:27 pa 07:28 No imoł, spoko 07:28 Ktu umie Religię? Ogarnia ją? I sprawdziaany ?:3 07:28 ja 07:28 Tsa..szukam pomocy ;x 07:28 ja 07:28 Soko noko o/ 07:28 Yo Cros. 07:28 O lol jaja wyszły 07:28 XD 07:28 Co wyszło? 07:28 jaja XD 07:28 Ale że Tobie? 07:29 nie 07:29 Sprawdzanie wiedzy na religi. Oj bo zawołam Hałebałe. 07:29 ale napisałem 2x ja 07:29 Aaa.. 07:29 Myślałam że jaja że ty..i 07:29 Dobra nieważne. 07:29 córka szlaban (son) 07:29 Czm? ;c 07:30 Mówiłeś że mi nie dasz :3 07:30 (QQ) 07:30 Za dużo o tym myślisz 07:30 Masz szlaban na porno hetero tylko gejowskie teraz 07:30 O czym? ;c 07:30 Ale..porno hetero ? ;_; Ja nic takiego nie oglądam 07:30 ehfewgfe 07:30 Ani gejowskich 07:31 Mam prośbę: Może mnie kto informował, kiedy na czacie Rico bedzie (mwś) 07:31 * Taki jeden z Nysy zabija córkę 07:31 (bp) 07:31 jj :V 07:31 Chociaż sweet są zdjęcia dziewczyn całujących się (TT) 07:31 Soko noko o/ again 07:31 o/ 07:31 Ile ja mam tego na telefonie (TT) 07:31 Yo 07:31 madzia, nie ;-; 07:31 Madzia! 07:31 chłopcy są ciekawsi xd 07:31 Soko noko o/ 07:31 hayo :D 07:31 :D 07:31 właśnie 07:31 Yo 07:32 chłopcy lepsi bo bardziej ostro 07:32 xd 07:32 No ale..dziewczyny też :/ 07:32 Sweet <3 (QQ) 07:32 Ludzie, serio?xd 07:32 PS moja żona i matka moich dzieci to loki 07:32 nie no, dziewczyny bardziej ostro - chlopcy sa wtedy tacy romantyczni <3 07:32 nope 07:32 Ale za to faceci mają boskie ciała ;) 07:32 Dobra idę papa o/ 07:32 nerka 07:32 xd 07:32 Jak jeszcze dobrze umięśnieni 07:32 Banan a jak faceci se do ust sikajo to romatycznie jest? 07:32 ale nie sikajo ;-; 07:32 \o pa córa 07:32 Umrzecie za te słowa XD 07:32 w sensie nie widzialam nic takiego ;-; 07:33 (bb) 07:33 "Ile ja mam tego na telefonie" (loool) 07:33 ja kilka razy u kuzyna 07:33 mam kumpla, co lubi chlopcow :V 07:33 slodziutki jest ^^ 07:33 Haaaaajssss, 07:33 Check it http://youtu.be/fzuXVH7FrWg 07:33 Banan wyślij go do mnie 07:33 mrrrrrrrrrrr 07:33 Tablica suchościeralna xd Mam z tego beke 07:33 Ja też 07:33 nysa xd 07:33 piniak, lubie takie klimaty ^^ 07:34 *wyciąga MPnKT-3471* 07:34 Lubię miesko 07:34 Przeglądałam dA, później patrzę na czat i takie tematy (facepalm) 07:34 * Taki jeden z Nysy wyciaga swojego astona martina v12 vantage s z garażu 07:34 Hajs, ta piosenka jest magiczna. °^° 07:34 ey, swietna ta piosenka :V 07:34 ma takie cos w sobie 07:34 Blaanid, czyżby rysująca? 07:35 *patrzy na zegar* No gdzie ta Hałabała. 07:35 Tak, BC. 07:35 Ender time B) 07:35 *strzela we wszystko co popadnie* 07:35 Też lubisz rysować? Pokażesz na pw chociaż? (qq) 07:35 Na niemieckim czacie jeden ziomek mi ją polecił i słucham jej już chyba od godziny. °^° 07:36 Musiałabym zeskanować, a teraz mi się nie chce. Rysuję głównbie na 07:36 powiedz mu, ze ma swietny gust ;W; 07:36 *głównie 07:36 A dawno nic nie wstawiłam na dA. Błąd. James Błąd. 07:36 ... kartkach i w zeszytach 07:36 Ender - Opiekunka do dzieci ._. 07:36 kurde, Przemek się wybronił 07:36 Nie mam dA, ale często przeglądam ^^ 07:36 Blaanid, ja też. Mam chyba 3 rysunki w PTS i tyle 07:36 mendoza się wybroniła D: 07:36 jj 07:36 O/ Lobo 07:36 Blaanid, ja mam, ale nie korzystam XD 07:37 bo skurkowany się pilnował >.< 07:37 hej Ender 07:37 PTAFEK! 07:37 lobo, ty wciaz o tych illuminati? >.< 07:37 Jesten opiekunką do dzieci :D 07:37 tym razem co innego 07:37 kogo pilnujesz? ;-; 07:37 dzieci sa straszne ;_; 07:37 nigdy nie bede dobra matka 07:37 Brata. ;-; 07:37 aha xd 07:38 Ma 3 lara. ;-; 07:38 o właśnie! Wiem, co zapomniałam napisać w komentarzu! Dzięki Hajs! 07:38 xd 07:38 Lata* 07:38 nie ma sprawy xd 07:38 A myślałam że dzieci podobne do diabła. 07:38 kazde dziecko jest okropne ;-; 07:38 Heloł. 07:38 sama tez pewnie taka bylam ;-; 07:38 I załatwia większe sprawy w bieliznę ;-; 07:38 Ja jadłam kostki rosołowe ;_; 07:38 Zalgo, moge dać namiary na ten komiks, przez który cię nazwałam Lazari 07:39 Proszę. 07:39 Muszę go przebrać (łee) 07:39 * Blaanid znów siedzi na dA 07:39 Moge? 07:39 każdy taki był Hajs 07:39 No dawaj tego linka. 07:39 i póki co jako jedyna dałam komenta 07:39 Chwile daj 07:40 http://chibi-works.deviantart.com/gallery/45322993/i-eat-pasta-for-breakfast 07:40 Lobo, czytałaś ,, Coś " 07:40 ? 07:40 Buuu, muszę iść, przyjść jutro? 07:40 nie, jeszcze nie 07:40 Teraz coś mnie dręczy :( 07:41 Dobra, przyjdę jutro, do jutra (bb) 07:41 pa 07:41 Jaka szkarada to Lazari? 07:41 BC - znam to 07:41 Cześć. (bb) 07:41 przepraszam, już więcej nie będę Cię dręczył, wybacz. 07:42 Co innego mnie dręczy ;-; 07:42 nerka 07:44 Hm... to mnie aż zżera od środka ;-; 07:44 ja też znikam bywajcie i bądźcie grzeczni 2015 01 13